


One way or another

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [614]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst, DFB-Pokal, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Pokal 2017, Self-Esteem Issues, turns out I won't have to translate that one lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27272185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: “We’ll become legends. One way or another.” Ante whispers that to him, it’s so low he thought he imagined his voice, he thought Ante remained silent and it was only his blood beating in his veins, but it wasn't.
Relationships: Niko Kovač/Ante Rebić
Series: FootballShot [614]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Kudos: 1





	One way or another

“We’ll become legends. One way or another.” Ante whispers that to him, it’s so low he thought he imagined his voice, he thought Ante remained silent and it was only his blood beating in his veins. He thought it was whatever could have talked but not Ante, not the small boy he saw growing up since Brazil. Niko looks at him through his tears, his fucking tears he has been trying to fight back for an hour, since they lost, and the only thing they could bring back was silver.

‘’Ante…’’

‘’I don’t care about today. I will win that shit, for you, for the team, for me, whatever, I’ll show them we’re worth winning this. I’ll make you smile, next year you will be proud of me.’’ Ante’s words just make it easier for his tears to roll down his cheeks, even though his hands are trying their best to stop them

‘’Oh Ante… I’m already proud of you…’’

‘’You can’t be proud of me, not when I wasn’t good enough to bring back the title…’’ This time, the younger man’s arms wrap around his waist and hold him firmly against him, allowing him to hide his face in his neck

‘’But I am, and I will always be…’’

‘’Next year, I will cover you with gold, I promise you.’’ Niko wants to laugh, already thinking about Ante fighting for the trophy with his teammates just to give him the Pokal in his own hands. Yes, he wants that to happen, he’s ready to wait a whole year just to see that.

The End


End file.
